


Дресс-код

by Loony_yellow



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow





	Дресс-код

\- Ну, и это будет обычная вечеринка, да? – спрашивает Энджела, уверенным движением руки нанося помаду на губы, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. – Сильные мира сего в неформальной обстановке, шампанское и симпатичные официанты, которые разносят закуски.  
Ходжинс только загадочно улыбается.  
\- А кто там будет? О, надеюсь, только эти ваши нефтяные магнаты и никакого президента!  
Ходжинс улыбается ещё шире и ещё загадочнее.  
\- О, милый, ну скажи! Это ведь просто вечеринка, да? Правда?  
Энджела начинает всерьёз волноваться. И, как оказалось, не зря: Джек останавливает машину около здания Оперного театра.  
\- Вечеринка, милая, конечно. Сильные мира сего в зале, прекрасные мира сего на сцене и мы в первом ряду всего этого безобразия. А вот потом уже – шампанское и симпатичные официанты. Если повезёт.  
Энджела молча открывает и закрывает рот, потом смотрит на Ходжинса и удивлённо спрашивает:  
\- А почему ты не мог меня предупредить?  
\- Ну, я же попросил тебя не надевать валенки.


End file.
